La última vez
by Azulblue06
Summary: Cuando te rompen el corazón y te quitan el aliento, no queda mas que trozos de ti, pero el corazón es un laberinto en el que vivimos atrapados, si no decides bien que camino tomar te puedes perder en el intento de encontrar el amor, dime ¿Estas perdida, Kagome?
1. La última noche

Este capitulo lo dedico enteramente a Cecil Pierce, por su ayuda, comprensión y esfuerzos, los cuales agradezco enormemente.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo los tomo solo para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro

* * *

**Capítulo 1. La última noche**

Era una noche fresca y llena de estrellas. Frente a la fogata se encontraba un grupo de amigos cenando muy en silencio, todos estaba muy cansados puesto que anteriormente habían tenido una pelea con un monstruo que poseía un fragmento de la perla de Shikon, sin embargo, uno de los insectos de Naraku se lo había llevado antes de que Kagome y los otros pudieran llegar a él.

A pesar de que esa tarde había estado especialmente lluviosa, la noche era fresca y despejada, todos estaban cenando alrededor de la fogata e InuYasha devoraba su segundo tazón de ramen.

Kagome veía muy atentamente a ese chico de ojos dorados y sonreía, de verdad que InuYasha amaba el ramen y ella amaba verlo disfrutar de ese platillo instantáneo. Pero entonces sucedió lo inimaginable; una de las serpientes de Kikyō apareció frente a ellos y como muchas otras veces, InuYasha corrió tras aquella serpiente.

Sango y Miroku se vieron entre si y agradecieron que el pequeño Shippō estuviera dormido, ya que de no ser así, seguramente ya hubiera hecho algún comentario filoso para ese momento. Cuando giraron y vieron a Kagome, notaron que ella tenía la mirada fija en el lugar donde momentos antes estaba sentado InuYasha.

Los fideos que esa noche serian su cena estaban esparcidos por el suelo, llenos de lodo, y el liquido tibio en el que se encontraban los fideos ya había sido absorbido por la tierra. InuYasha amaba el ramen, pero aunque a Kagome le doliera admitirlo, él amaba más a Kikyō y eso dolía… dolía demasiado.

El silencio la estaba matando, odiaba que Sango y Miroku la vieran con compasión por su amor no correspondido, y no quería llorar, estaba cansada… muy cansada de eso, cansada de Naraku, de la recolección de los fragmentos, de las peleas con InuYasha, estaba cansada de muchas cosas.

—Iré a dar un paseo, por favor no me sigan.

—Kagome, pienso que… — no pudo terminar la oración ya que fue interrumpida.

—Solo quiero respirar el aire fresco. No te preocupes no iré lejos te lo prometo, Sango.

—Excelencia no cree que deberíamos detenerla— le susurra la bella exterminadora al monje.

—No Sango, creo que por ahora deberíamos dejarla sola. Lo necesita ― corresponde el susurro poniendo un semblante serio.

InuYasha corría con toda la fuerza que sus piernas podían, hacia varios minutos que había dejado atrás a sus amigos y a la serpiente que él suponía lo estaba guiando a Kikyō. No necesitaba de esa serpiente, podía oler a Kikyō, podía oler a cadáver y tierra; no era el aroma que en realidad le pertenecía a aquella sacerdotisa, o por lo menos no el que él mantenía en sus recuerdos, sin embargo era con el único aroma que la podía distinguir en ese momento.

Cuando llego cerca de un grupo de árboles la vio, tirada boca abajo y sin ninguna de sus serpientes, el aire se le fue de sus pulmones ¿Kikyō estaba sin almas? ¿Naraku le había hecho algo? No, ¡Eso jamás! Él no lo iba permitir, corrió hasta tenerla entre sus brazos y cuando la vio pudo tranquilizarse un poco, estaba débil pero nada que un par de almas no pudieran arreglar.

—Inu…Yasha — con su poca de fuerza que le quedaba en esos momentos, pronuncio el nombre de su salvador en un susurro.

Impotente ante el hecho de tener una desmallada Kikyō, InuYasha corrió con aquella mujer en sus brazos hasta el campamento donde se encontraban sus amigos, no pensaba en nada más que en ayudar a aquella sacerdotisa a la que le debía tanto y a la que aun le guardaba un profundo amor.

Sin embargo, mientras más se acercaba a el lugar donde se encontraban los demás, mas aparecía en su memoria la cara de tristeza de Kagome, no quería dañarla, él solo quería ayudar así como ella lo hacia ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Ella ayudaba a Kōga y a demasiadas personas que generalmente no conocían, entonces ¿Por qué ponía esa cara triste siempre que estaba Kikyō o la ayudaba?

Cuando por fin llegó al campamento recargo a Kikyō en el tronco de un árbol, la observó por unos instantes y volteó a buscar por algún lado a Kagome. Pero no la vio y cuando cruzo miradas con sus amigos estos negaron, ella no se encontraba en el campamento y ellos no tenían idea de donde se había ido.

Kagome caminaba sin rumbo alguno, solo no quiera estar presente cuando InuYasha regresara y la tratara como siempre, como si nada. O en caso contrario no quiera quedarse esperando a un InuYasha que no regresara en toda la noche por estar con Kikyō.

Cuando cobró conciencia de ella, fue cuando llegó a un amplio campo, estaba colmado de pequeñas flores blancas con un centro amarillo, sus favoritas y que despedían un agradable aroma.

Se inclino para cortar una y la puso en su oreja izquierda. Cuando se puso de pie fue porqué escucho que alguien estaba detrás de ella, no tenía salida… InuYasha la había encontrado.

Respiro profundo inhalando el embriagador aroma de aquellas flores y dándose valor a ella misma. No se fijaría en InuYasha, así que su mirada estaba fija en el hermoso cielo estrellado y dándole la espalda a su amado.

―Kagome ―lo dijo en un susurro esperando que no lo escuchara, no tenia ni idea de que decirle ¿Lo siento?

―Lo siento, InuYasha ―aun se mantenía de espaldas a él, tomando al frente de ella su antebrazo derecho con su mano Izquierda, con mucha fuerza, más de la que desearía.

― ¿Por qué te disculpas?― ¿No debería ser él el que se disculpara por lo que haría?

―Has tomado una decisión ¿Cierto? ― Mientras ella decía eso con voz tranquila y evadiendo su pregunta, sus uñas se enterraban en su suave carne haciéndola sangrar

―Si ― Bajo la cabeza, no podía verla a la cara se sentía… realmente no sabia como se sentía, nunca había sentido algo así antes, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera percibió el aroma a sangre de Kagome.

―Gracias ―aquella palabra en un susurro que dijo Kagome, pareció dirigido al viendo y no a él.

―Kagome yo…

― ¿No es hermosa? ―no quería oírlo decir que elegía a Kikyō, no quería que le dijera que lo sentía y que al final no la prefería a ella, no lo soportaría.

―Kagome, mírame por favor ―estaba preocupado, el esperaba verla derramar lagrimas, que lo mandara al suelo mil y un veces para descargar su furia y frustración.

―Mañana me marcho a mi época, no les digas a los demás no quiero que interfieran en esto ―no iba a verlo, no quería verlo, seria su fin si lo hacia.

Ya no podía más, esto había sido suficiente; ya había llorado demasiado, se había preocupado demasiado, cuidado demasiado, sufrido demasiado, ya había amado demasiado. Sus fuerzas estaban agotadas, ya no podía con eso un minuto mas, era realmente agotador y su corazón estaba excesivamente lastimado, sentía que una herida mas lo destrozaría por completo y la dejaría sin corazón.

―Kagome, quiero que sep…

―Me voy primero ―se dio media vuelta interrumpiendo a InuYasha, aun con sus uñas de la mano izquierda enteradas en su ante brazo derecho, con la cabeza gacha para evitar verlo y con los ojos a punto de derramas lagrimas.

Después de dejar a InuYasha y en cuanto estuvo un poco lejos del medio demonio corrió, corrió como nunca, como si su vida dependiera de ello, corrió sin fijarse hacia donde se dirigía, corrió hasta que los pulmones le ardieron y no podía respirar, se sostuvo del tronco de un árbol y… exploto.

Lloró y gritó, gimió de dolor y amargura, se quería sacar la sensación de InuYasha de su cuerpo así que araño sus brazos que tantas veces habían sido tomados por él. Recargo su cabeza en el tronco de aquel árbol recordando cada abrazo de él y entero sus uñas en sus muslos por la frustración, después enterró las uñas en el tronco y lo arañó con tanta fuerza que se arrancó 4 uñas y sus dedos sangraron, golpeo el tronco y la tierra hasta que no se notaron sus nudillos y solo veía sangre.

Hizo lo mismo una y otra vez, esperando calmar con dolor físico el dolor que partía su pecho, que lo despedazaba poco a poco con esas afiladas garras, reabriendo cada herida una y otra vez ¡Lo amaba tanto!.

Precisamente ese día ¿Por qué tenia que llevar el uniforme de verano? No quería que la vieran así, con los brazos lastimados y sangrantes por culpa de sus laceraciones, con los nudillos hechos polvo y ahora solo con 3 uñas después de haber arañado aquel tronco sin parar.

Con los muslos arañados y perforados por sus uñas por desquitarse con ellos sacando su dolor, con las rodillas heridas por haber tropezado varias veces al correr, lastimándolas en el proceso y con la ropa llena de lodo que le salpicaba o la manchaba en cada caída.

Realmente era un desastre, y a pesar de todo eso sus lágrimas no paraban de salir y la pequeña flor que antes se había puesto en la oreja estaba aplastada y llena de lodo, igual que lo estaba ella.

Tomó la pequeña flor entre sus manos, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y sentada en el frío suelo, siguió llorando, sacando todo aquello que la dañaba.

Pero era la ultima vez que lo hacia así que estaba bien ¿Verdad?, eran las ultimas lagrimas que derramaba en nombre de InuYasha, por lo que se daría ese lujo, lloraría hasta sentirse vacía y después de eso, no lo haría mas, no por él. Era una promesa para si misma.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero supuso había sido el tiempo suficiente para desahogar sus penas y lamentaciones. Así que se paro, limpio las ultimas lagrimas que le quedaban y se dirigió hacia al campamento

InuYasha se había quedado en aquel campo de flores, veía las estrellas y la luna menguante, pronto seria luna nueva, sin embargo Kagome tenia razón era hermoso, estuvo apreciando un largo rato aquel paisaje y antes de irse aspiro profundamente y lo notó.

Notó el aroma a sangre, se aproximó al lugar donde Kagome se había parado cuando hablaban y vio que una de las pequeñas flores blancas estaba manchada de un rojo quemado, era sangre de ella ¿Cómo es que no lo había notando antes? ¿Acaso su nariz estaba fallando? Volvió a aspirar y se sorprendió, el aroma de aquellas flores era tan parecido al de Kagome que por ese motivo no se pudo percatar de que ella sangraba.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a aspirar embargándose una vez más con el aroma de aquellos Jazmines y sintiendo una tranquilidad al percibir esa fragancia, era el único aroma que podía calmar todo mal en él.

Abrió los ojos y se dirigió hacia sus amigos, seguro todos ya estarían durmiendo, él también lo necesitaba mañana seria un día muy agitado, camino tranquilamente hasta el campamento y vio a Sango sentada a un lado del Monje, vio el capullo donde dormía Kagome, pero no estaba ella.

―InuYasha ¿Dónde esta Kagome? ― La voz de Sango sonaba desesperada, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su amiga se había perdido de vista, y el que InuYasha regresara también después de un buen rato indicaba que la había encontrado.

― ¿A que te refieres? ¿No estaba ya ella aquí? ― Se suponía que ella se había ido de aquel campo de Jazmines antes que él, así que supuso que ella estaría ya en el campamento.

―No, ella se fue antes de que tu llegaras con la señorita Kikyō y aun no vuelve, ¿Estabas con ella? ―a Sango le asustó el hecho que InuYasha no supiera donde estaba su amiga.

―Si, pero ella dijo que se regresaba primero ―estaba inquieto, Kagome no era de las personas que se desaparecían, siempre avisaba donde estaba para no preocupar a nadie.

―InuYasha, creo que los mas conveniente es que busques a la señorita Kagome antes de que algo le pueda pasar ―esa noche el monje estaba mas elocuente de lo común.

―Yo creo que será mejor que esperemos a que regrese ―el medio demonio pensaba que ella no había vuelto por qué estaba huyendo de él.

―InuYasha, Kagome se fue sin sus flechas o alguna otra arma. Esta sola y si algún monstruo la ataca esta indefensa ―la exterminadora estaba molesta y su voz lo demostraba, pensaba que InuYasha quería abandonar a su amiga por quedarse al lado de una Kikyō que aun permanecía inconsciente.

― ¡Esa niña tonta siempre causando problemas! Esta bien iré a buscarla ―se fue dirigiéndose de nuevo al campo de Jazmines tal vez desde ahí podría seguir el rastro.

Kagome había caminado mucho e incluso en su camino se encontró con un rio donde lavó su cara y las heridas de sus bazos; no tenia idea que se había alejado tanto de sus amigos, pero un poco mas adelante del rio pudo ver la luz de la fogata, respiro profundamente y decidió ignorar a InuYasha cuando llegara al campamento, eso seria lo mejor.

Camino segura de cada uno de sus pasos, ignorando el cuerpo sin fuerza de Kikyō y pasando en frente de Sango y Miroku que la veían anonadados, percatándose de que aquel rompecorazones no estaba entre ellos.

―Ka-Kagome ¿estás bien? ―la exterminadora tenía razón; su mejor amiga había sido atacada.

―Claro que si Sango, ahora estoy muy bien, mejor que antes ―estaba de espalda a la pareja buscando ropa en su mochila pero su voz sonaba muy alegre.

―Señorita Kagome ¿quien la atacó? ¿Por qué esta tan lastimada y llena de lodo? ¿Fue algún espíritu maligno? ―el monje estaba preocupado, era la primera vez que la veía en tal estado.

―Monje Miroku no se preocupe, estoy muy bien ahora si me disculpan voy a tomar un baño, limpiar mis heridas y quitarme el lodo del cabello ―Kagome volvió a pasar delante de ellos con su ropa en la mano y algunas cosas de aseo personal.

―Espera Kagome, yo te cuidare si alguien mas ataca estaré para defenderte ―Sango ya estaba de pie tomando su Hiraikotsu.

―Preferiría hacerlo sola Sango. Solo esta vez, lo prometo ― volteo hacia donde estaba Sango y le sonrió con la poca alegría que le quedaba en su corazón y camino hacia el rio.

Necesitaba quitar el lodo de su cuerpo, pero en especial necesitaba prepararse para lo que le esperaba en cuanto viera a InuYasha.

Continuara...

* * *

A todas las personas que llegaron hasta aquí ¡Gracias por leer! Me alegra que pasaran por el fic y espero saber sus opiniones.

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.


	2. El último susurro

Bueno, antes de que comience con el capitulo quisiera dar las gracias a las chicas que me dejaron un review, azucenas45, July-chann, Milkagome,Cecil, Taijiya ¡Muchas gracias chicas! Espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado. Ahora sin mas retrasos las dejo leer.

******Disclaimer: **Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo los tomo solo para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro

* * *

**Capítulo 2. El último susurro**

InuYasha había seguido el suave rastro del aroma de Kagome, una ligera llovizna que había comenzado junto con su búsqueda y que aun estaba en esos momentos, hacia que el rastro se hiciera más tenue, sin embargo llegó al árbol donde Kagome había llorado y lo notó; ese lugar fue donde Kagome descargó su sufrimiento, pero ella ya no estaba ahí, notaba el olor a sangre y vio una pequeña flor deshojada, supuso que estaba en el campamento puesto que ya no había otro lugar en el cual pudiera estar, así que siguió otro camino mas corto hasta llegar con sus amigos.

Sango estaba muy preocupada, Kagome no se veía bien y esa última sonrisa fue tan triste, podía notar como se había forzado a hacerla para tranquilizarla mientras que lograba ver en su cara aun rastros de lágrimas secas; se le aguaron sus hermosos ojos, no quería que el corazón tan puro de Kagome fuera lastimado, y sabía de quien era la culpa.

Tal cual como magia InuYasha había llegado justo cuando Sango pensaba en él.

―No pude encontrarla, su rastro se perdió con la llovizna ―al no verla en aquel lugar supuso que Kagome llegaría después, seguro estaba de camino con paso lento.

—No te preocupes InuYasha la señorita Kagome…—un grito hizo callar a Miroku

― ¡Eres una escoria InuYasha! No eres más que basura. Siempre estas dañando el hermoso y puro corazón de Kagome, si alguna vez ella decide lanzar una flecha para purificarte no movería ni un dedo para salvar a una sabandija como lo eres tú, te lo tie…―un golpe hizo que la exterminadora callera inconsciente, Miroku la vio muy alterada y temía que pudiera cometer alguna imprudencia, puesto que aún tenía el Hiraikotsu en la mano.

―InuYasha, la señorita Kagome se fue en esa dirección ―Miroku señalo con el dedo el lugar hacia donde se había dirigido su amiga―. Pero estaba muy lastimada, dijo que iría a lavar sus heridas, pero yo tendría cuidado, ella se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña ―concluyó el monje con un tono algo preocupado y con una exterminadora en sus brazos.

InuYasha estaba impresionado por la forma en que Sango lo había llamado, no era común en ella, sin embargo, ahora su preocupación era Kagome y esas heridas que tenia, así que en cuanto supo que dirección tomar salió hacia el rio.

La pequeña sacerdotisa estaba de espaldas a él, bañándose en aquel río poco profundo, no tenía nada ¿Dónde estaban esas heridas que decía Miroku? Pero se asustó cuando Kagome tomó su cabello con su mano derecha para llevarlo hacia ese lado de su cuello, sus brazos tenían arañones, y sus dedos por mas que los había conservado mucho tiempo en el agua aun tenían sangre ¿Qué le había pasado?

Kagome terminó de quitarse los últimos rastros de sangre seca y lodo que quedaban, la noche era fresca por lo que no se quedaría mas tiempo en aquel río, podría resfriarse y no quería eso. Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia su ropa, y justo cuando iba saliendo del agua, vio que del espeso bosque salía la figura de InuYasha y sus ojos ardieron, pero no lloraría, ya había se hecho esa promesa a sí misma, no más lágrimas con el nombre de él.

InuYasha tragó grueso, estaba frente a Kagome y ella estaba desnuda. Temeroso de que ella lo mandara al suelo y como instinto de auto-protección giro la cabeza hacia un lado, pero al ver que ella no decía ni hacia nada volvió a verla de frete. Pudo notar que Kagome ya era una mujer, y una muy hermosa, de piel blanca y pulcra, con un cuerpo que hasta las tennyo envidiarían.

Sin embargo, también pudo notar las lesiones que tenia en los brazos, manos y muslos. Sabía que la chica no le iba a decir que le había pasado, y las cosas estaban algo delicadas como para que él preguntara, por lo que decidió que era mejor callar.

La chica sonrió de lado al notar la forma tan extraña y meticulosa en como era observada por el medio demonio, si InuYasha le decía que era hermosa, estaba segura que le estamparía su puño en la cara, y entonces sonrió mas ampliamente.

Claro que no, ella jamás le había interesado de esa forma, por eso él jamás la había visto como mujer, tal vez como amiga o algo así, ya ni de eso estaba segura.

― ¿Necesitas algo? ―sin importarle el hecho que estuviera desnuda frente al hombre que le hacia temblar las rodillas salió del agua, tomó su ropa interior negra y comenzó a vestirse.

―Sango y Miroku estaban preocupados por ti, así que te estuve buscando, ¿sabes que eres muy escurridiza? ―InuYasha estaba sorprendido, un tiempo atrás Kagome lo hubiera mandado al suelo sin remordimientos, pero esta vez notaba algo distante y fría a la chica, como si él no fuera más que otro árbol o roca.

―Ya había visto anteriormente a Sango y Miroku. Ahora hazme el favor de retirarte, estas invadiendo mi privacidad ―con una mirada de hielo vio tan intensamente a InuYasha que parecía que lo perforaría.

Miroku tenía razón, esa noche aquella quinceañera estaba especialmente extraña y lo había notado desde la plática en aquel campo con aroma a Kagome.

Era la primera vez que Kagome lo veía con desprecio, con asco, con odio y eso lo lastimaba, ella era la única humana que aun sabiendo todo de él no lo despreciaba, que lo veía con cariño, ternura y algo más que no podía identificar pero que siempre estaba en la cálida mirada de Kagome.

― ¿En que momento dejaste de entender? Te estoy diciendo que te marches ¡No te quedes ahí parado nada mas! ―Kagome estaba casi vestida ocultando con aquella ropa las lesiones de su maltratado cuerpo.

InuYasha la vio una vez más con aquella ropa que jamás había visto antes en su cuerpo pero que la hacían ver más madura y femenina.

Kagome terminó de poner su playera de mangas tres cuartos de rallas horizontales blancas con negro y un cuello en uve, unos pantalones capri de mezclilla ajustados a sus muslos y por ultimo unos zapatos deportivos color blanco.

¡Estaba harta! ¿Acaso InuYasha creía que era una chiquilla que necesitaba que la cuidaran para que nada le pasara? El muy torpe no se había movido ni un milímetro de donde estaba y solo la veía fijamente.

Tomó la mascada roja de su uniforme y se peino el cabello con los dedos para hacer una coleta alta, solo dejando fuera su flequillo, pasando al lado de InuYasha y amarrando su cabello con aquel trozo de tela, dejaría aquel uniforme ahí ya que le traía malos recuerdos.

Se encaminó hacia el campamento para ver a Kikyō.

A InuYasha le heló la sangre cuando después de seguir a Kagome hacia el campamento esta se dirigía hacia Kikyō ¿Qué pretendía hacer? Sabia mejor que nadie que ella estaba molesta y dolida, la creía capaz de muchas cosas en ese preciso momento.

―Kikyō despierta, necesito hablarte Kikyō, así que despierta ―Kagome golpeaba suavemente la mejilla de Kikyō.

― ¡Que diablos crees que haces, Kagome! No ves que ella esta demasiado débil y tú estas intentando quitarle las pocas fuerzas que le que… ―InuYasha calló de inmediato cuando vio la mirada fulminante que le dirigía Kagome.

― ¡Por una maldita vez en tu vida puedes callarte y dejar de pensar que todo el mundo se quiere deshacer de tú adorada Kikyō! ―ella no pretendía hacerle nada a Kikyō, realmente no sabía porque estaba haciendo aquello, y le dolió que InuYasha pensara que ella quería lastimar a su antecesora.

Por los gritos que estaban dando Kikyō abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Kagome con el ceño fruncido.

―Ka-Kagome ―no tenía muchas fuerzas y sus serpientes la había protegido de un ataque de Naraku esa misma tarde, tardarían entre dos o tres días en llegar a ella más serpientes, eso si es que podía resistir tanto tiempo sin almas.

― ¿Kikyō, necesitas a las serpientes para conseguir almas o puedes hacerlo tu sola? ― ¿qué estaba diciendo? De verdad que era estúpida, en lugar de dejar sin almas a aquella mujer que le había robado su felicidad en un parpadear, estaba apunto de ayudarla. Su bondad comenzaba a fastidiarla, de verdad que era estúpida.

―Podría hacerlo sola, pero no se si podre llegar a alguna aldea en mi condición ― ¿qué clase de persona era Kagome Higurashi? Era la pregunta eterna de Kikyō, sabia que había llorado, se notaba en sus ojos rojos y también sabía que era culpa de ella.

No entendía como aquella chica lograba ser tan buena, y se asustó al pensar en que existía una pequeña probabilidad que tal vez si fuera ella la que se encontrara en la posición de Kagome no actuaría de la misma manera. InuYasha era todo en lo que podía confiar y en él fue en lo único que pensó al mandar a la cazadora ha buscarlo.

―Bien, si puedes hacerlo sola, creo que él ―señalando hacia InuYasha― podría llevarte hasta alguna aldea cercana para que consigas un par de almas, ¿estás de acuerdo? ―era lo mejor alejarse de ahí y regresar a su época ahora, no soportaría verlos juntos hasta el amanecer.

Kikyō asintió, de verdad que le impresionaba bastante aquella muchacha―. Tú estás de acuerdo también ¿verdad? ―miró hacia InuYasha y este también asintió

El chico demonio abrió los ojos, no se había percatado de aquello. Kagome había pronunciado su nombre por última vez en aquel campo, cuando con un hilo de voz le dijo _"Lo siento, InuYasha_", después de eso y aunque se encontraron en el rio no lo había nombrado. No dijo otra vez _InuYasha_

Se acercó a Kikyō y la tomó entre sus brazos, la vio tan débil e indefensa que no pudo evitar verla con toda la ternura que tenia en su ser. Nunca dejaría que nada le pasara a Kikyō y si para eso necesitaba apartar de su lado a Kagome, estaría dispuesto a hacerlo.

Kagome observó como InuYasha saltaba de árbol en árbol con Kikyō en brazos, y una parte más de su corazón fue arrancado, junto con ese gesto y esas miradas que se dedicaban entre ellos.

Tomó su mochila amarilla y sacó una hoja de papel en la que escribió un mensaje para sus amigos, y en el saco de dormir puso algunas cosas para ellos junto a la nota. Agradecía internamente que Sango, Miroku y Shippō estuvieran durmiendo tan pacíficamente, tal vez desde que se había ido a bañar.

Despertó a Kirara quien dormía en su saco junto al pequeño Shippō, y la gatita solo con ver la mirada suplicante de la adolecente se transformo para que Kagome la montara. La chica subió a Kirara y besó la cabeza de esta, mientras susurraba un suave _gracias_.

Esa noche había sido agotadora para Kagome, y todavía faltaba un viaje muy largo hacia el pozo, con suerte llegaría al amanecer, pero se sentía tan cansada que decidió recostarse en el lomo de Kirara solo un momento para descansar.

**-LUV-**

InuYasha viajaba con Kikyō en sus brazos, unos kilómetros mas adelante se encontraba una gran aldea, seguro que ahí encontraría alguna alma para alimentar a la sacerdotisa de barro. Por fin podía respiraba tranquilo, Kikyō iba a estar bien y él se encargaría de cuidarla hasta que pudiera matar a Naraku.

No existía vuelta atrás, esa decisión la había tomado hacía mucho tiempo ya. Sin embargo, Kagome lo había hecho cambiar de parecer con esas reconfortantes palabras, su dulce sonrisa y esa cálida mano que le tendió, haciendo que deseara jamás separarse de ella; se sentía aceptado de todas las maneras posibles al lado de Kagome.

Y como si de un golpe en la cabeza se tratara, regresó aquella frase con la voz melancólica de Kagome _"Lo siento, InuYasha"_ ¿La chica se estaba disculpando por haberlo alejado de Kikyō? ¿Por qué no dejo que él fuera en aquel entonces al lado de su amada? ¿Ese era el motivo de aquella frase? No podía creerlo ¿cuantas cosas implícitas le había dicho Kagome y él nunca lo notó? Porque estaba casi seguro que a eso se refería.

Ya no valía la pena pensar en aquello, ahora estaba al lado de Kikyō y eso era lo único que importaba, que por fin podría cuidarla como él siempre quiso. Cumplir su promesa de siempre estar al lado de ella aun fuera en el mismo infierno.

―InuYasha ―la sacerdotisa llamó con un suave susurro a su protector, ya que estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos.

― ¿Kikyō, te encuentras bien?

―No debería ser yo la que preguntara eso, estas algo extraño. ¿Peleaste con Kagome?

―No y aun si así fuera, tú no debes de preocuparte por eso.

―Siempre te pones de malas cua…―no terminó ya que el sonido de la voz de InuYasha la sorprendió.

―Me quedare contigo ―fue rápido y conciso, no pretendía darle vueltas a ese tema

― ¿Te quedas conmigo? Eso quiere decir que… ― ¿en realidad InuYasha hablaba seriamente de ese tema?

―Si, en cuanto tú decidas, aun si no hemos derrotado a Naraku, te entregaré mi alma para estar juntos por siempre, Kikyō. Así que hasta que ese momento llegue, permanece a mi lado.

― ¿Y que va a pasar con Kagome? ―ella sabía que esa chiquilla significa más de lo que el medio demonio quisiera admitir.

―Ella parte al amanecer hacia su época, por lo que preferiría que no llegáramos con los demás hasta que ella se fuera ―creía que era lo mejor, no quería ver la cara triste de Kagome, sabia que se le quedaría grabada la imagen de ella al verla marchar.

― ¿Estas seguro de esto, InuYasha? ¿Ir al infierno conmigo es lo que realmente quieres? ¿No existe nada en tu corazón que diga lo contrario?

Y esa última pregunta lo hizo dudar, ¿había algo en su corazón que le impidiera irse con Kikyō? La verdad era que jamás se lo había preguntado y no quería hacerlo. Si existía algo en su corazón que le impidiera ir con Kikyō, él lo sacaría y lo enterraría y si fuera necesario, mataría aquella parte de su corazón que dijera eso.

Él amaba a Kikyō, de eso no tenia duda. Pero ir mas adentro en su corazón lo aterraba, descubrir cosas que no quería, lo paralizaba del miedo; y aun si se lo pidiera Kikyō, no lo haría. En ese preciso momento de lo único que estaba seguro es que quería pasar el resto de su tiempo a lado de su primer amor.

No importaba nada más, eso es lo que ahora le decía su corazón. No pensaría más en el tema que para él estaba cerrado, así que prefirió ignorar esas preguntas.

―Ahí, ¿la ves? En esa aldea encontraremos almas para ti, solo dime por donde tengo que ir para que tú las recolectes ¿De acuerdo?

La sacerdotisa de barro solo asistió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, estaba muy débil para hacer algo más; incluso para seguir con esa conversación con InuYasha.

Sin embargo algo le decía que esos pequeños eventos traerían grandes consecuencias.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que me dejen sus opiniones, conclusiones o teorías con respecto a la historia.

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.


	3. La última oportunidad

Un enorme agradecimiento a Cecil Pierce, July-chann, miko kaoru-sama, azucenas45, N.l. 4ever, Leesli De Taisho, Marlene Vasquez y Taijiya Sango Figueroa.

Bueno ahora para aclarar algunos de los comentarios que me dejaron solo diré que si, InuYasha sufrirá o eso planeo pues tengo corazón de pollo y tal vez después me de lastima hacerlo sufrir tanto, Kikyo es... no es un ángel pero tampoco un demonio es mas como un estorbo necesario para InuYasha y Kagome, espero mas adelante poder dejarlo un poco mas claro y hacerles entender que hace aquí kikyo, lo único seguro es que no se llevara a nadie pues si se va se tendrá que ir sola, por el momento es todo lo que puedo decir sin que de mas adelantos de la historia.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo los tomo solo para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro

* * *

**Capítulo 3. La última oportunidad.**

Una brisa un poco helada golpeó la cara de Kagome despertándola, estaba amaneciendo y ella aun permanecía en su viaje hacia el pozo montada en el lomo de Kirara. Sin embargo a lo lejos podía ver el árbol sagrado, se encontraba a pocos minutos de aquel lugar que significaba demasiadas cosas para ella.

Soltó un profundo y largo suspiro al estar por llegar a aquel árbol, Kirara descendió como entendiendo que necesitaba despedirse también de aquel lugar. Se paró justo frente aquel lugar, donde un tiempo atrás se encontraba sellado InuYasha.

Kirara se encontraba fatigada, el viajar una noche completa era más de lo que estaba acostumbrada a volar. En cuanto Kagome bajó de ella, se transformó en la pequeña gatita de ojos grandes, la chica entendió esto como signo de agotamiento y sacó la última lata de atún que traía y alimentó a su amiga.

Estuvo un largo rato contemplando aquel árbol, se sentó entre sus raíces pare sentirse abrazada por este, en cuanto Kirara notó la posición de Kagome se lanzó a su regazo. La sacerdotisa cerró los ojos en cuanto notó como aquella gatita se dormía.

Recordó cada uno de los bellos momentos vividos en aquella época, de verdad que sentía tanta tristeza de dejar así todo. Pero era por su propio bien y por su salud mental, necesita hacerlo para poder sanar su corazón.

Pero antes de marcharse se tomó un respiro en aquel sitio, pues pronto iba a regresar a su hogar y no volvería jamás, además tenia que dejar descansar a Kirara, la gatita se había tomado demasiadas molestias al llevarla toda la noche en su lomo.

Sin embargo, las cosas pocas veces salían como eran planeadas, y Kagome estaba por aprender que nunca se debía de ir en contra de los anhelos de tú corazón, puesto que muchas veces te conceden deseos que aun no has pensado.

Hacia unos pocos minutos que había decidido aquello y planeaba otras cosas para cuando regresara a casa, hasta que un gran estruendo la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que abriera abruptamente los ojos.

Sabía de donde provenía aquel ruido, Kirara también había despertado con aquel estruendo que se hizo presente, ambas corrieron hacia ese lugar. Kagome quedó inmóvil al ver aquel Oni, no era nada parecido a aquellos que estaban hechos de tinta y con los que InuYasha peleó tiempo atrás

Pero lo que aterro a Kagome no fue el tamaño de aquel demonio, fue el hecho de que se dirigía a destruir el pozo devora huesos, armado con un kanabō. El temor de no volver a su época la invadió y sin percatarse que no tenía ninguna arma, flecha o a un medio demonio que la protegiera, se lanzo directo a aquel demonio.

Tenía dos opciones y en ambas arriesgaba su vida.

La primera era intentar saltar al pozo antes de que aquel demonio lo destruyera, esperando que pudiera pasara al otro lado antes de que fuera hecha papilla por aquel enorme Oni.

La segunda opción era intentar alejar aquel demonio de ese pozo y que no lo tocara, pero no poseía un arma, solo podía contar con el hecho de que por alguna mágica razón, InuYasha llegara salvándola y salvando el pozo de paso.

No pensando demasiado y confiando en su suerte, corrió hacia aquel Oni que pretendía destrozar el pozo con su kanabō, sin embargo cuando este logró ver a la chica cambió su objetivo, pasó por un lado de aquel pozo y se dirigió a ella.

Kagome lo logró, había salvado el pozo, ahora tenía que salvar su vida pero ¿cómo? No creía ser capaz de evadir el ataque de ese demonio. Sin embargo no se detuvo, pretendía correr hasta el pozo y así salvar su vida.

Pero el destino se burló una vez más de Kagome. Mientras corría con todo su ímpetu hacia el pozo intentando pasar por entre las piernas del Oni, alguien la tomó de la cintura y salió a toda velocidad de ahí, Kagome pataleó y gritó.

― ¡Noooo, suéltame! ¡Quiero que me sueltes! ¡Tengo que ir a ese pozo ahora! ―la voz de Kagome sonaba desesperada y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar―. Por favor, déjame ir, necesito irme.

Esa suplica rompió el corazón de aquel joven que la tenia en sus brazos, sin embargo no podía parar. Para aquel joven la seguridad de Kagome era lo primero, así tuviera que ir en contra de sus deseos.

—Por favor Kōga, déjame ir. Debo de irme, este no es mi hogar —la joven lloraba amargamente aun entre los brazos de su captor, que seguía corriendo hacia algún lugar seguro para poder hablar.

―No puedo Kagome ―el joven al fin había visto un rio, estaba seguro de estar lo suficientemente lejos de aquel pozo y también de aquel demonio.

Depositó a la sacerdotisa en una piedra, donde esta se sentó aun llorando por el hecho de que no volvería a su tiempo jamás, no vería a su hermano, a su madre, a su abuelo, a Eri, Yuka y Ayumi, incluso deseaba tener los extraños regalos de Hojō.

Pero lo había visto, sabía que si regresaba; el pozo no estaría ahí. El Oni había destruido aquel pozo que significaba el regreso a todo aquello que conocía y que la alejaba de un dolor insoportable.

Kagome miró los ojos tan azules de Kōga y esa mirada preocupada que le partía el alma, una vez escuchó que decían: "_Quiere a quien te quiera, no a quien quieras"_.

― ¿Kagome, te encuentras bien? – Kōga nunca había visto llorar a Kagome, para él era la imagen de la mujer valiente sin miedo a la muerte y aunque sabía que todos temían a la muerte, admiraba el coraje de Kagome al enfrentarla.

Sin embargo esa mañana, todo lo que creía saber se esfumó al ver la expresión más triste y dolida de Kagome, eso le partió el corazón y ante lo inesperado, prefirió seguir siendo el mismo Kōga

― ¿Dónde esta esa bestia inútil? Le dije claramente que…—pero cuando Kagome movió la cabeza en forma negativa supo la verdad—. ¿Estas bien? ―volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez se refería a su estado anímico.

—Kōga ―dijo Kagome en un sollozo—. Mi vida real, la que me pertenece solo a mí, estaba al otro lado del pozo.

—No entiendo ¿A que te refieres? ―Kōga estaba confundido ¿Su vida real?

―Ese pozo tiene algo mágico, algo que no se realmente que sea, pero cuando yo entro a ese pozo puedo llegar a mi hogar, con mi familia. Kōga… ese pozo me lleva 500 años en el futuro.

Por muy extraño que pareciera, Kōga le creía. Era algo tan fantástico que solo a Kagome le sucedería, pues todo lo relacionado con Kagome eras maravilloso, así que el líder lobo solo asintió con la cabeza y ella prosiguió.

—Ahora ese pozo no esta y… y ya no tengo a donde ir, estoy sola.

Kagome no lo resistió, era solo una chica de 15 años en un mundo al que no conocía, sobre todo al que no pertenecía y ahora estaba condenada a vivir ahí por lo que restaba de su vida. No lo quería, no lo soportaría y sobre todo no podría estar en un lugar que le recordara que InuYasha era el culpable de todo.

Tenía miedo de todo, de quedarse en aquel lugar, de estar sola… pero sobre todo; tenía terror de odiar a InuYasha. Sin embargo algo la reconfortó y fueron los fuertes brazos de Kōga.

La abrazaba con cuidado, con devoción, con estupefacción; pero sobre todo, con todo el amor que él tenia para ella y fue todo lo que Kagome deseó ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia que nadie la abrazaba? Lo necesitaba, necesitaba saber que aun era querida.

Un abrazo fue todo lo que precisaba en ese momento, le devolvió los ánimos y la valentía que se había extinto la noche anterior. Aquel abrazo fue lo que calmó su llanto y detuvo los malos pensamientos que surgían de ella.

Y mientras recargaba su cabeza en el cálido pecho de Kōga, sentía como algo dentro de ella poco a poco se iba haciendo mas tibio y claro.

Y aun sin soltarse de ese abrazo ella subió su mirada y detalló cada rasgo de Kōga, su frente, cabello, nariz, pómulos, ojos, barbilla y por ultimo su boca ¿Por qué no vio antes a Kōga? ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de alguien que no la amaba? ¿Aun podría reparar aquello y comenzar de nuevo?

¿Por qué no? Si tenía a alguien que la amaba, ella podía aprender a quererlo y tal vez así tendría sentido quedarse en aquella época. Dejó de pensar y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió feliz por eso.

Con movimientos lentos pero firmes se movió hacia arriba, aun con los brazos de Kōga a su alrededor, estos se deslizaron por el movimiento de ella hasta su cintura. La quinceañera se detuvo hasta estar frente a los azules ojos del demonio lobo y puso su frente contra la de él, haciendo que también su nariz quedara sobre la contraria.

―Kōga ―solo pronunció su nombre en un susurro y unió sus labios con los del demonio lobo.

Nunca pensó que su primer beso seria así, realmente lo había imaginado mágico, inigualable, apasionado, arrebatador y obviamente con InuYasha, pero a pesar de todas sus expectativas ese beso era bueno.

No fue un beso apasionado, no fue un beso arrebatador y mucho menos de esos que quita el aliento y hace que un escalofrió recorra tu espina dorsal. Solo mantenían sus labios unidos y eso para Kagome era suficiente; la hacía sentir segura y protegida.

―En estos momentos no puedo ofrecerte mucho, pero si estas dispuesto a arriesgarte y a esperarme tal vez pueda ofrecerte más de lo que le he dado a alguien en toda mi vida ¿Quieres tomar ese riesgo? ― Kagome estaba decidida a comenzar de nuevo a sanar su corazón y aunque sabía que era cruel utilizar a Kōga existía la posibilidad de que se enamorara de él.

― ¡Si, claro que si! Haría lo que fuera para que me dieras una oportunidad Kagome y te puedo esperar la vida misma, solo para tener una mirada de amor tuya ―sin dudarlo y sintiendo que el aturdimiento por el beso anterior se había ido, el líder lobo inició otro.

Una sorprendida Kagome no se negó ni se separo de él, el beso seguía siendo igual que el anterior solo uniendo sus labios, pero la sensación y confort que le dio, le hizo creer que estaba tomando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la decisión correcta.

**-LUV -**

InuYasha y Kikyō se tomaron su tiempo para regresar con los demás, pues el medio demonio temía regresar antes y ver la partida de Kagome, sin embargo nada de eso evitó la imagen que estaba frente a sus ojos.

InuYasha llegó tomado de la mano de Kikyō al campamento, pero ver la imagen de una Sango destrozada llorando sola y los gritos de llanto de Shippō lo hicieron sentirse culpable y no era para menos, pues el pequeño zorrito en cuanto tuvo a InuYasha al frente se fue sobre él.

― ¡Tú la corriste! ¡Prometiste que cuidarías de ella! ¿Dónde esta? Yo me iré con ella a cuidarla ― Shippō estaba descolocado, el dolor de que Kagome no estuviera y ver a InuYasha con Kikyō fue todo lo que él podía soportar.

―Kagome esta en su época, esta mejor ahí, es a donde pertenece Shippō. Así que deja de comportarte como un niño y comienza a ser un hombre, a partir de ahora Kagome no está para cuidarte, así que tendrás que hacerlo tú solo

A pesar de saber lo que estaba pasando, no soltaba por ningún motivo la mano de Kikyō.

― ¡Te odio, InuYasha! ¡Te odio! ―Shippō estaba golpeando con sus pequeños puños las espinillas de InuYasha puesto que era lo único que podía alcanzar y Miroku notando la poca paciencia que en ese momento poseía el medio demonio decidió intervenir, tomó a Shippō y lo alzó abrazándolo.

―Como puedes notar, las cosas por aquí no están bien. Deberíamos regresar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, descansar un poco y reorganizar todo, pues supongo que ahora con la señorita Kikyō con nosotros no haremos mas paradas hasta encontrar a Naraku ― Miroku pensaba esperar y dejar que el dolor de Sango y Shippō pasara para iniciar el viaje una vez más.

Sin embargo, de todas las cosas que pudieron esperar que pasara en ese momento, la más aterradora para ellos fueron las acciones de Sango.

InuYasha no sabía que una tormenta estaba apunto de cernirse sobre su cabeza y los sucesos que él había provocado hasta ese momento, tomarían cursos de los cuales podría arrepentirse.

* * *

Eso es solo para despejar cualquier duda.

**Oni**: Demonio con cuernos, corpulento y con poca ropa, parecido a Lucifer/Belcebú/Diablo, su piel es de color roja.

**Kanabō:** Mazo con picos, arma típica de los Onis

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! ¿Que les pareció? espero que les gustara y lamento mucho la tardanza. Me gustaría saber que opinan o piensan de la historia

¡No leemos en la próxima actialización!


	4. La última noticia

¿Que puedo decir? ¡Matenme! Lo sé, lo sé, no es un retraso cualquiera es un mega retraso y sé que pude darme un rato pequeño para publicarlo, pero no me gusta hacer las cosas sin meditarlas primero, por lo que prefiero darme mi tiempo para cada cosa que hago.

Bueno ahora si, quiero agradecer a: **azucenas45, Nina Parker, miko kaoru-sama, Marlene Vasquez, Taijiya Sango Figueroa y a un Guest** (¡Oh dios mi primer Guest! Ya te amo por eso).

Ahora, podrían creer que Kagome se quedara con Kōga, es mas que un hecho que a él le encantaría quedarse con ella, perooo... no soy tan mala, yo solo quiero hacer sufrir a InuYasha para que vea lo que es el amor incondicional que le ofrece Kagome y que no encontrara en nadie mas. Nadie se va al infierno y nadie se quedara con los lobos ¡He dicho!

Ahora si las dejo para que lean.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo los tomo solo para crear esta historias in fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 4. La última noticia.**

La Exterminadora se levantó del rincón donde estaba llorando y se acercó a pasos rápidos hasta donde estaban los demás, empujó a un lado a Miroku y asestó una cachetada a InuYasha con todas sus fuerzas para después empujarlo dejando un trozo de papel y fragmentos de la perla en su pecho y marcharse con Shippō en los brazos.

InuYasha quedó impresionado, solo hasta ese momento, en el que sintió el escozor en su mejilla fue capaz de soltar la mano de Kikyō y después cuando Sango empujó aquel trozo de papel sobre su pecho y los fragmentos no dudó en tomarlos enseguida.

―Al parecer es un mensaje de la señorita Kagome, pero Sango no ha dejado que lo lea, solo ella y Shippō saben que es lo que dice ―dijo Miroku muy serio.

InuYasha le dio la hoja ha Miroku para que lo leyera en voz alta, para saber que era lo que decía.

_Queridos amigos:_

_Sé que preguntaran el motivo de mi partida y tal vez culparan a InuYasha por esta repentina despedida, pero tengo que confesar que ya no podía permanecer más tiempo con ustedes, me encuentro en un momento importante en mi época y pensé que era mucho mejor que Kikyō viajara con ustedes, evitara que los retrase más con mis constantes regresos a la aldea y a mi época._

_Esto es algo que ya había discutido con InuYasha y le pedí que no lo comentara con ustedes pues sabia que causaría un gran dolor en su corazón._

_Lo cierto es que pensé que tendría más tiempo para decirle adiós a cada uno de ustedes, pero la pasada noche con la llegada de Kikyō pude entender que mi tiempo estaba agotado y era momento de seguir mi vida normal de adolecente._

_Por favor no se molesten con InuYasha, reciban con calidez a Kikyō, y perdónenme por irme en mitad de la noche; pero la verdad es que odio las despedidas._

_Sango, te dejo unos aceites con aroma a flores, tal vez mas adelante los necesitaras._

_Shippō, dejo los últimos dulces que tenia, raciónalos bien y no lo devores en un solo día._

_Monje Miroku, por favor deje de ser tan pervertido y cuide de Sango._

_InuYasha, lucha por todos y protégelos, así como proteges lo que más amas._

_Kikyō, Ama todo aquello que yo he amado y que no podre hacerlo otra vez._

_PD. Sango he tomada prestada a Kirara, si pudieran esperar un día mas hasta que ella regresara y discúlpenme por atrasar su viaje una vez mas. _

_Los quiere Kagome_

―Nunca lo entendiste InuYasha, nunca supiste la forma en que ella te miraba, como te protegía incluso en esa carta, en ningún momento te culpa de su dolor o de su partida ―Sango por fin dejaba de llorar―. Todos sabemos la verdad sobre la partida de Kagome, InuYasha. ¿Qué tienes que decir tú?

―Yo… Sango… veras… las cosas… ―lo admitía ¿Qué podía decir? Kagome lo protegió aun después de su partida y se sacrificó por él.

―Dime InuYasha, ¿tan insignificante fue Kagome para ti? ¿Tan poco valor tenia su amor para ti?

―Sango es suficiente, no hagas esto más grande ―Miroku estaba temiendo lo que pudiera pasar. Exterminadora contra demonio, era su naturaliza pelear uno contra otro, sin embargo Sango no oía advertencia.

― ¿No fueron suficientes sus cuidados? ¿No fueron suficientes las veces que lloró por ti? ¿O las veces que arriesgó su vida por la tuya? ¿Qué mas necesitabas para ver el gran amor de Kagome por ti? ¿Qué más debía hacer para que notaras ese corazón tan puro?

― ¿Por qué piensas que a mi no me duele, Sango? ¿Crees que no tengo sentimientos? ―por fin InuYasha se atrevía a contestar.

―No InuYasha, creo que no tienes sentimientos ―la chica sonó lo más duro y calmada que pudo―. Porqué si te importara un poco Kagome y algo de lo que hizo por ti, lo mínimo que hubieses podido hacer es es ver que llegara sana a su época. Pero se fue sola, sin armas y siendo la presa de un desquiciado que quiere sus ojos para encontrar los fragmentos ¿Así es como muestras tu afecto? Porqué si es así, por favor nunca me quieras.

― ¿Realmente esos crees de mi, Sango? ―InuYasha mencionó eso, en el momento en que bajaba la cabeza y observaba sus pies y los de Sango.

―Realmente… en estos momentos no sé que creer de ti, InuYasha ―Sango había desconocido totalmente el comportamiento de InuYasha hasta ese minuto.

InuYasha no mencionó nada después de aquel comentario de Sango y la exterminadora no quería seguir esa discusión, Kagome no estaba y seguir así no iba a traerla de vuelta ni le iba a quitar aquel dolor del corazón.

**-LUV-**

Kagome descansaba su cabeza cómodamente en el pecho de Kōga, y el joven demonio sentía que en esos momentos no podía ser más feliz, tenía a la chica que jamás creyó poder tener.

― ¿Me quieres, Kagome? ―tal vez era algo pronto, pero Kōga creía que un "te quiero" era mucho mas fácil de decir que un te amo.

―Eh… Kōga, creo que lo estas malin… ― pero Kōga no dejó que terminara la oración

―Kagome, no te estoy diciendo que me digas que me amas, solo quiero saber si existe algún tipo de cariño especial de ti hacia mí ―y eso descolocó a Kagome ¿Acaso ese par de besos de antes no le dijeron nada?

―Kōga, si yo no sintiera algo especial por ti no te habría… besado ―Kagome se sintió algo apenada de hablar de aquellos besos, aunque no sabía exactamente la razón de su vergüenza.

―Pero no me lo dijiste ― Kōga creía que era normal y fácil decir algo como tus sentimientos.

― ¿Cómo? ― Kagome pensó que aquella demostración de afecto hacia Kōga bastaría para darle a entender que lo quería de una manera especial.

―Eso Kagome, no me dijiste que me querías ―Kōga se comenzó a preguntar si Kagome no sabía decir te quiero

― ¿Y los besos? ―Acaso los besos que ella le dio ¿Kōga se los daba a cualquiera?

Kōga miró extrañado a Kagome, no entendía como esos besos decían tanto para Kagome ¿En su época a si era? ¿Ya no se decían te quiero?

― ¿Así es en tu época? ¿Las personas ya no se dicen lo que sienten? Si que debe de ser difícil eso ―el futuro le resultaba confuso a Kōga.

Y eso fue como una revelación para Kagome, su madre siempre le decía cuanto la quería, su abuelo era igual y ni hablar de Sōta. Eri, Yuka y Ayumi eran las que mas se lo decían; pero ella ¿A cuantas personas se lo dijo? Tal vez a su madre y abuelo, algunas veces a Sōta, pero ni siquiera recordaba si se lo había dicho a Sango, y a ella la consideraba como una hermana mayor ¿Cuántas veces se lo dijo a InuYasha? ¿Acaso InuYasha sabia que ella lo quería más allá de la locura?

Kōga se asusto por la reacción de Kagome y es que después de un silencio prolongado, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, la chica estaba llorando, lo cual lo hacia sentir culpable, y las palabras que le había dicho eran las causantes de aquellas lagrimas.

Sin embargo los actos que Kagome estaba teniendo, no eran cosa que Kōga supiera predecir y cuando estaba a punto de decir su disculpa más sincera, Kagome lo dejo sin habla.

― ¡Te quiero, Kōga! ―Kagome lloraba de rodillas en el suelo y pregonando su cariño por Kōga―. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero ―Kōga la miró con ternura

―Kagome, las personas necesitan oír que son queridas, que son necesitadas. Ahora imagina que acompañas ese te quiero con un beso, con un abrazo, es como tocar con la punta de los dedos las nubes o algo mucho mas hermoso y cálido ―Kōga, sentía que ese pequeño "Te quiero" que había dicho Kagome era algo liberador, tanto para él como para ella.

Ella solo movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, mientras aun murmuraba un sinfín de te quiero para Kōga. Él la abrazó, le besó la coronilla y la vio a los ojos antes de hablar.

―Yo también te quiero, Kagome ―pero a pesar de las palabras dichas, aun así le asaltó una duda al demonio lobo―. ¿Se lo dijiste alguna vez a él? ―no hacia falta decir nombre pues ambos sabían a quien se referían.

―Nunca ―y eso la entristeció―. Y ahora es tarde para decirlo.

―Jamás es tarde para dar cariño, Kagome. Tal ves creas que es innecesario, pero muchas veces decir lo que sientes puede ayudarte mas a ti que a la persona a la que le confiesas tus sentimientos ―y con eso se dio por terminada esa conversación―. Vamos tenemos que ir con la manada, ahora que eres uno de los nuestros, tenemos algo que hacer antes de continuar con la búsqueda de Naraku.

― ¿Uno de ustedes? ¿A que te refieres? ― ¿Acaso Kōga la convertiría en un demonio?

―Que ahora eres parte de la manada, Kagome. En este momento ya eres parte de una nueva y gran familia, la cual cuidara de ti y te protegerá ―Kōga le había sonreído despreocupada y felizmente, haciendo que ella se sintiera alegre de sus nuevas decisiones.

**-LUV-**

InuYasha seguía algo aturdido por la discusión que ocurrió con Sango, ninguno del grupo habló desde ese incidente y él regresó a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, no se podía retrasar más, confiaban en que Kirara los encontrara durante el recorrido de vuelta a la aldea.

Habían caminado toda la mañana y tarde, la noche estaba inminente próxima, necesitaban un lugar para pasar la noche y para que Kikyō consiguiera mas almas. En cuanto entraron a aquella gran aldea el monje hizo su magia, consiguió sin problemas alojamiento y comida.

Sin embargo algo llamó su atención desde que habían emprendido el viaje de regreso a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, pero nadie quiso entrometerse en algo que para ellos carecía de relevancia. Y así hubiera permanecido el resto del viaje, de no ser porque esta vez una hermosa mujer era la que estaba involucrada.

El inoportuno monje vio una muy buena posibilidad para cortejar a una bella señorita, que estaba llevando un recipiente de un tamaño considerable para su endeble figura y no se hizo esperar. Ella estaba en las afueras de la aldea, cerca de un pequeño río.

― ¿Me permite ayudarla, bella señorita? ―el moje no perdió tiempo y se aproximó a la chica.

― ¡Excelencia! No por favor, no necesita hacer esto ―la aldeana se sentía avergonzada que un monje la ayudara y aun más se avergonzaba de notar el atractivo que poseía él.

―No se preocupe, es un honor para mi ayudar a tan bella dama, pero dígame ¿No existe un pozo que este mas cercano a la aldea? ―era algo poco práctico que una aldea grande no tuviera dos o más pozos.

―Los había, pero hace cinco días un horrible Oni los destruyó todos.

― ¿Un Oni? ¿Y solo destruyó los pozos? ―era algo extraño lo que pasaba ¿Un Oni atacó una aldea solo por un simple pozo?

Si su instinto no le fallaba estaba casi seguro que esto tendría que ver con Naraku y eso no le gustaba para nada.

―Si, solo destruyó los pozos, no tomó a ningún aldeano para alimentarse o alguna riqueza de la aldea ―la chica pensó un momento―. En realidad me dijeron que ataco a otras aldeas, pero al parecer lo único que le interesa es destruir los pozos, ya sea que contengan agua o que estén secos.

El monje caviló un momento, no tenía lógica lo que aquella joven le contaba, pues ningún ser maligno dejaría pasar la oportunidad de atacar todas esas aldeas y no tomar nada de ellas. Pozos, pozos, pozos… ¿Qué podía querer un Oni de un pozo?

― ¿Y solo destruyó los pozos y se alejó? ―el monje no estaba convencido que solo eso hubiera pasado.

―Si ―la adolecente de improvisto abrió los ojos―. Un rato antes de que su excelencia y sus amigos llegaran al pueblo otro viajero llegó, dijo que un Oni atacó todas las aldeas que el visitó, pero que no sabia exactamente cual era el propósito de eso.

― ¿De que dirección venia aquel viajero? ―debía existir algo que le dijera cuan era el propósito de aquel demonio.

―Dijo que venia de una aldea a un día y medio de viaje, de la aldea en la que se encuentra la Sacerdotisa Kaede, hermana de la antigua guardiana de la Perla de Shikon.

En cuanto Miroku supo aquello, movió su cuerpo con dirección a donde se encontraban los demás, si todo aquello estaba pasando, entonces todo su mundo se volvería una pesadilla.

**-LUV-**

Kagome sentía que las piernas le dolían, llevaba todo el día en la espalda de Kōga y a pesar de que era rápido no se detuvo desde su partida y eso había sido un poco antes del medio día, o eso creía. El lugar en el que ahora se encontraban era aterrador, desolado, con una neblina muy pesada, olor a cadáver que aun sin un olfato sensible era abrumador y con restos óseos de muchos animales y hasta monstruos. La noche que los envolvió solo hacia ver mas aterrador aquel lugar.

Cuando Kōga le dijo que tendrían que ir a un lugar antes de poder estar con la manada, nunca imagino que la llevaría a un lugar tan lejano y aterrador.

―Bien Kagome, estamos apunto de llegar, solo tenemos que alcanzar la cúspide de aquella montaña, aguanta un poco mas ―Kōga se notaba cansado y llegar al fin al lugar suponía un descanso para los dos.

Kagome no contestó, solo se aferró al cuerpo de Kōga y este corrió más rápido sin seguir caminos o rutas fáciles, subió la montaña del lado más inclinado que había visto la chica. Temió que por la obscuridad de la noche en la que estaban envueltos, pudieran hacerse daño, pero no pasó nada de eso.

Cuando Kōga se detuvo ella sintió un horrible estremecer, como cuando una fuerza maligna poderosa estaba cerca, pero no temió, Kōga estaba con ella y seguro la protegería.

―Ven conmigo, Kagome ―Kōga le extendió la mano a la adolecente y la guió hacia la entrada de una enorme cueva―. Entra tu primero, no te preocupes iré detrás de ti

Ella asintió y camino dentro de la negrura de la cueva, ni siquiera podía ver sus manos, pero confió en Kōga. Mientras se internaba en aquella caverna sintió una brisa cálida, como si un soplido llegara a ella y se estremeció al ver unos enormes ojos amarillos.

Por el hecho de que aquellos ojos se abrieran, unas antorchas fueron encendidas cual magia, por fin pudo observar la imponente figura de un enorme lobo con un pelaje tan blanco como la nieve, con una dentadura aterradora y la cual le estaba mostrando a ella.

Estaba aterrada, aquel lobo la iba a atacar, intento ser cautelosa y caminar lentamente hacia atrás, sin embargo algo la detuvo y le impidió seguir huyendo, cuando giró la cabeza para ver quien la apresaba notó a Kōga a su espalda.

Con una voz tétrica y fría, Kōga le habló al oído, pero lo que le dijo no le gusto.

―Ahora eres una de nosotros Kagome, no intentes huir si quieres salir viva de aquí ―y con una sonrisa de lado terminó la frase.

Un mal presentimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, no le gustaba esa situación, no le gustaba para nada y sabía que de una manera u otra debería de huir en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, pero… ¿Podría hacerlo?

* * *

¿Que les pareció? ¿Creen que le pasara algo malo Kagome en la cueva? ¿Creen que InuYasha buscara a Kagome?

Espero que disfrutaran de la lectura, cualquier duda o sugerencia haganmelo saber. ¡Nos leemos en la proxima!


	5. El último intento

¡Hola mis pequeñas! fue una semana horrible para mi, pero no podía dejar de traerles esto hoy, intento expiar mi culpa con respecto a la falta de actualizaciones.

Ahora quiero agradecer a: **prix1095, Marlene Vasquez, azucenas45, Taijiya Sango Figueroa y a Chisty.**

Mil gracias por sus comentarios chicas, ahora que ya estamos en eso déjenme les doy un adelanto ¡Kagome tendrá nuevo traje! aun no sé cual sera, pues sigo un poco indecisa con eso, pero de que tendrá traje nuevo lo tendrá, una vez aclarado eso les diré que veo que tienen poca fe en InuYasha y Kōga, espero que este capitulo les deje un mejor sabor de boca, si no es con los dos chicos por lo menos con uno de ellos. Ahora si las dejo con la lectura

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo los tomo solo para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 5. El último intento**

Miroku corrió hacia la enorme casa donde se suponía se hospedaban. La tarde rojiza anunciaba un anochecer inminente, sin embargo otras ideas eran las que asaltaban la mente del monje.

Cuando llegó a la habitación que les había sido asignada para pasar la noche, profirió un grito que alertó a los demás

― ¡La señorita Kagome está en un terrible peligro! ―la alarmada voz del monje hizo que todos los presentes voltearan a verlo.

― ¿Excelencia, se encuentra bien? ―Sango quería negarlo, pero aquella declaración que hizo el monje, la aterró.

―Muchachos tengo un mal presentimiento, al parecer, hace algunos días un Oni atacó esta aldea, sin embargo, aquel demonio solo destruyó todo aquel pozo que encontró, ya sea que contuviera agua o estuviera seco.

― ¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo, Monje? ― InuYasha se negó a creer aquello.

―Creo que tal vez Naraku se enteró del origen de la señorita Kagome y quiere asegurarse de tenerla acorralada ―Miroku contempló todas las posibilidades de su descabellada idea.

― ¿Pero cómo es que Naraku se enteró de eso? ―Kikyō que hasta ese momento se mantuvo en silencio, hizo la pregunta de la que todos querían una respuesta.

―Me gustaría contestar eso, pero me parece imposible saber que es lo que piensa ese monstruo ―el monje estaba pensando si habían hablando sobre el pozo devora huesos frente al enemigo.

Un silencio mortal se instaló en aquella habitación mientras Sango y Shippō contenían las lágrimas, Miroku pensaba que tal vez Naraku los había seguido hasta la aldea de Kaede y así lo había descubierto; a Kikyō no le preocupaban los motivos del problema, solo pensaba en la solución y por ultimo InuYasha con la mente turbada, contenía los impulsos de salir corriendo hacia el pozo y ver que Kagome estuviera a salvo en su época.

La culpa lo estaba matando lentamente, si a Kagome le pasaba algo el jamás se lo perdonaría, Shippō tenia toda la razón, él había jurado proteger a Kagome con su vida si fuera necesario, pero no lo había hecho, había dejado que ella se fuera sola hacia su época sin pensar que Naraku pudiera estar tras de ella. Era una escoria y no había ser en la tierra que pensara diferente.

― ¿Qué piensas hacer, InuYasha? ―las palabras de Kikyō lo habían sacado de sus pensamientos de autoflagelación.

― ¿Pues que más puedo hacer? Esa niña tonta se fue sola y que sola resuelva sus problemas ―quería saber que Kagome estaba bien, mas que un deseo era una necesidad, pero su orgullo habló por el primero.

―Bien, es tu decisión InuYasha pero sé que esa no es la verdad. Espero que la culpa de no haberla salvado no haga que cometas otra tontería ―y diciendo eso Kikyō salió a buscar almas, pues suponía que las iba a necesitar.

InuYasha salió después de ella, si embargo y pese a los pensamientos de Sango, Shippō y Miroku, él no salió tras Kikyō, salió a pensar y terminar de sacarse la culpa que lo atormentaba en cada respiración. Buscó el árbol más alejado y alto y subió a la última rama.

Sus pensamientos eran un aglomeramiento de recuerdos sobre ella, su cabello, su sonrisa, sus gritos, sus lagrimas, sus abrazos y su reconfortante presencia, el imaginar que Naraku hubiera descubierto el como dañar tan profundo a Kagome era algo que él no iba a permitir, a pesar de que el mismo había sido el que la había dejado ir.

Kikyō estaba débil, había preferido primero ir al pozo y buscar pistas, se negaba creer que aquel pozo tuviera tal energía maligna, ni siquiera pudo estar lo suficientemente cerca de este para buscar alguna pista, la esencia de Naraku era lo suficientemente fuerte para arrancarle varias almas y dejarla en aquel estado, tenía que regresar y avisar a los demás, pero antes de que su destino estuviera cerca se percató de un punto rojo sobre un árbol.

InuYasha estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no veía nada a su alrededor y sin embargo una pequeña vocecita llego a él.

― ¡InuYasha! ―era la voz de Kagome, sonaba asustada y desesperada, clamaba por su ayuda y eso era algo que jamás le negaría.

Vio hacia todas partes buscándola, pero no la veía por ninguna parte, sin embargo debía estar cerca, su embriagadora fragancia de Jazmines y agua fresca le inundaba las fosas nasales.

― ¡InuYasha! ― Ahí estaba otra vez la voz, aunque un poco más cerca y con un sonido diferente, pero eso que importaba ¡Lo estaba llamando!

InuYasha vio hacia las raíces del árbol donde estaba acostado y la encontró ¡Era Kagome! Se veía débil y cansada pero ella estaba de regreso y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia ella mientras una inevitable sonrisa de alegría se instalaba en su rostro. No pudo evitar sentir gozo al saber que ella estaba de vuelta y en especial no pudo evitar que aquello saliera de sus labios.

― ¡Kagome! ― Kikyō sintió confusión y ligero estremecer en su pecho, debió imaginarlo, ella lo sabía, sabía que desde hace demasiado tiempo los únicos pensamientos que tenia InuYasha eran sobre Kagome, una sonrisa amarga se poso en sus labios.

― ¿Te encuentras bien, Kagome? ―la sostuvo entre sus brazos de una forma protectora, pero entonces la realidad lo golpeo a la cara.

Ella no era Kagome, no portaba su uniforme de colegiala, no tenía esa mirada con aquel brillo especial, no olía a Jazmines y agua fresca, y en especial no sentía esa cálida sensación, al rosar con la yema de sus dedos la piel de ella.

Kikyō se sitió tan feliz y triste de aquella mención, eso le reveló más de lo que InuYasha hubiera deseado y por unos instantes, consideró no revelar la verdad, para permanecer por siempre en los brazos de InuYasha, pero se retracto en cuanto vio la mirada de InuYasha apagarse.

Ella no era así, no era cruel y despiadada como la creían, no era fría e insensible como decían, ella amaba a InuYasha por sobre su vida misma y lo había demostrado en el pasado, sin embargo, jamás, en el corto tiempo que estuvieron juntos, vio aquel brillo de alegría y pasión que demostró InuYasha segundos antes.

Sin necesidad de que hubiera una confesión por parte de el medio demonio, ella lo había notado, InuYasha estaba total, perdida e irremediablemente enamorado de Kagome, de una forma que la asustaba hasta a ella. No iba a negarle la información tan vital que tenia, sin embargo las palabras de InuYasha la debilitaron mas que las almas que le arrancaron minutos antes, así pues, se dejó llevar por el incesante llamado de la oscuridad.

**-LUV -**

Kōga tapó con su mano derecha la boca de Kagome y habló suave mente a su oído.

―Tranquila, solo no hagas nada que pueda molestarlo―Kagome se preguntaba que tipo de monstruo era aquel que estaba en esa cueva, Kōga, que para esos momentos parecía leer los pensamiento a Kagome, contestó a su pregunta muda―. Él es Ōkami, enviado de la diosa Amaterasu y nuestra deidad ¡Habla con él!

Kagome vio de una manera inexplicable a Kōga mientras este retiraba su mano de la boca de la adolecente ¿Qué hablara con aquel enorme lobo, que además parecía que tenia rabia? Se estaba volviendo demente. Kōga por el contrario tenía un plan, no llevó a Kagome frente a Ōkami por nada, pero al notar que ella no tenía planeado hablar lo hizo él.

― ¡Oh gran Ōkami! Presento ante ti, a la mujer que pretendo que sea mi compañera de vida ―tenía fe que no iba a rechazarla.

―Líder lobo de la tribu del sur ―Ōkami habló, con una voz ronca y profunda―, te das cuenta que la mujer que pretendes tomar por compañera, no es mas que una simple humana.

―Lo se, gran Ōkami, sin embargo, ya habrá notado que no es una humana cualquiera, ella posee cualidades especiales que ninguna otra humana o hembra de nuestra raza ostenta.

Ōkami observó a Kagome y su endeble cuerpo, había algo en esa humana que estaba conteniendo un gran poder, uno que cambiaria el destino de muchos.

―Tienes algo que decir humana ―la voz de Ōkami dirigida hacia Kagome la sobresaltó.

¿Qué si tenia algo que decir? Estaba aterrada y no pensaba en nada, su lengua no se movía y su cuerpo parecía hecho de gelatina ¿Qué iba a decirle en ese estado? Kōga, notó el temblor en el cuerpo de Kagome e intentó hablar por ella, pero una voz un poco temblorosa salió antes de que suya.

―Mi… mi nombre es Ka…Kagome Higurashi, no me llamo humana ―si algo aprendió Kagome en aquella época es que ella era Kagome, no era la sacerdotisa guardiana de la perla, no era la rencarnación de la gran Kikyō y aunque doliera, tampoco era la novia, esposa o amante, del medio demonio InuYasha.

―Y dime, Kagome ¿quieres el poder? ―aquel enorme lobo blanco era imponente y mágico, pues mientras estaba hablando unas líneas rojas comenzaron ha aparecer en su pulcro pelaje.

― ¿Poder? ―repitió la chica.

¿Quería ella poder?

―Poder, Kagome ―repitió una vez más Ōkami―. Poder para proteger a los que amas, poder para derrotar a tus enemigos, poder para cambiar destinos, poder para liderar la tribu del sur.

Ella quería proteger a los que amaba, ansiaba derrotar a Naraku, cuidar a los compañeros de Kōga, pero sabía que con aquella fuerza espiritual que poseía no seria posible, pero… ¿Y si era una prueba de aquel gran lobo? ¿Necesitaba el poder? ¿Sería capaz de aceptar las responsabilidades de ese poder? Sin embargo ya sabía la respuesta a la pregunta de aquella deidad.

―Si, quiero y necesito ese poder―estaba dispuesta a aceptar todas las responsabilidades que atrajera ese poder.

―Así será ―y sin darse cuenta, la gran pata de Ōkami lanzó un zarpazo hacia el cuerpo de Kagome.

Para la pequeña sacerdotisa fue como si todo pasara muy lentamente, como si el destino jugara con ella y ralentizara el momento de su muerte, pues si de algo estaba segura Kagome, es que aquel enorme lobo la mataría y a pesar de todo, con aquella desesperación y miedo que la poseía en aquel momento, solo pudo pensar en InuYasha, como si lo llamara con el pensamiento para que la rescatara.

La fuerza que tenía el golpe del lobo blanco, la mandó hacia un lado de la cueva y la hizo caer boca abajo y todo fue oscuridad.

**-LUV -**

InuYasha se sentó en una esquina de la habitación, su mente solo estaba inundada de Kagome aunque su vista estaba puesta en Kikyō; su mente solo evocaba aquella voz que había escuchado, podía asegurar, sin temor a equivocarse, que era la voz de Kagome. Sabía identificar hasta el más mínimo detalle de ella, su aroma, su tamaño, sus ropas y por supuesto su voz.

Un ligero movimiento del cuerpo de barro de Kikyō hizo que se alertara haciendo que se pusiera de pie y caminara hasta ella, en un impulso de solidaridad tomó la mano de la chica y esta abrió los ojos.

―InuYasha… ―no pudo evitar nombrarlo en un susurro cuando sintió la calidez de su mano cubriendo la de ella y su mirada sobre su pálida cara.

―Descansa, Kikyō ―empleó un tono tierno en aquella frase, pero para sorpresa de InuYasha ella negó seguir descansando

―Tengo algo importante que decirte, a todos en realidad ―Miroku y Sango, que se mantuvieron ajenos a toda esa escena de amantes se acercaron un poco más a Kikyō.

― ¿Qué es eso importante que tienes que decirnos, señorita Kikyō? ―la pregunta salió mas rápido de que espero cualquiera de ellos.

―Escuchen, Naraku al parecer no solo quiere destruir los pozos, quiere acabar con ellos por completo, de alguna manera logró crear un ambiente muy intoxicado alrededor de los escombros de pozos, esto hace que sea imposible acercarse a ellos ―no era que tuviera muchas ganas de decir aquello, pero no tenía más opción.

― ¿Qué intentas decir, Kikyō? ¿Qué Kagome esta en peligro? ―el medio demonio que hasta entonces había mantenido su atención en su primer amor dio un ligero respingo.

―Me temo que así es, InuYasha. Verán, creo que Naraku intenta destruir a Kagome, si ella intentara cruzar el pozo muy posiblemente moriría y si es correcto el tiempo, sería muy probable que el demonio y Kagome hayan llegado al mismo tiempo al pozo, si ella logró entrar al pozo antes de que este fuera destruido, Kagome…

― ¿Ella murió? ―Sango, Shippō e InuYasha, se sentían aterrados.

―No, es mas como si desapareciera. Si se llega a destruir el pozo en el pasado, es probable que no exista un pozo en el futuro, lo cual hace imposible que Kagome llegue a su tiempo ―ella contó su idea viendo hacia el techo, pero volteó en ese instare a ver a InuYasha―. InuYasha, debes ir.

― ¿Cómo? No voy a ir a ningún lado sin ti Kikyō ―arrugo el ceño y su voz salió molesta.

―InuYasha, Kagome esta en peligro, ninguno de nosotros posee el poder para ayudarla

― ¿Y que va a pasar contigo? Me necesitas, no voy a ir me si no estas completamente recuperada ―la obstinación que mostraba InuYasha era algo nuevo para al guardiana de la perla.

―Yo voy a estar bien, solo necesito unas almas. InuYasha, tienes que ir y rescatar a Kagome, ninguno de nosotros es lo suficientemente rápido para llegar al pozo antes de que amanezca. Solo tú puedes salvar a Kagome.

― ¿Cómo sabes que tengo el poder suficiente para salvarla? ¿Y si ella no esta, si no la encuentro? ―estaba mas asustado de no encontrar a Kagome que de dejar sola a Kikyō.

―Eres el único que podrá sacar el potencial de Kagome, si ella logra purificar el poso de aquella energía, es probable que se pueda reconstruir y ella sea capaz marcharse a su época. Además confío en que ella y tú siempre se encontraran ―con una sonrisa débil concluyó―. Vete ahora si quieres encontrar con vida a Kagome.

Fue entonces que InuYasha salió corriendo de ese lugar, no estaba totalmente convencido de aquello, pero por el momento era lo único que tranquilizaba su agitado corazón. Tenía la certeza de que se reuniría con sus amigos en la aldea de Kaede, aunque no se lo dijeran, sabia que lo esperarían ahí hasta que encontrara a Kagome y la pusiera a salvo.

Así fue como siguió corriendo, y mientras lo hacia, recordó la voz de Kagome que había oído en aquella noche temprana en su cabeza, y eso lo aterrorizó, tal vez Kagome si estaba en peligro y lo llamaba. Tenia que llegar cuanto antes al pozo devora huesos, tenia que salvar a Kagome antes que fuera tarde. No iba a perderla, no iba a romper su promesa, iba proteger a Kagome con su vida, aun si esto fuera lo ultimo que hiciera, aun si Kagome se negara a que la ayudara, él lo haría sin importar que.

Y ahí, entre el denso bosque y la oscura noche, se perdió de vista InuYasha, con la esperanza de encontrar a Kagome y estrecharla entre sus brazos una vez más, pues lo único que podía calmar su preocupado y furioso corazón, era tener entre sus brazos a aquella chica.

* * *

¿Que tal estuvo? ¿Las sorprendí? ¿Están molestas, tristes, decepcionadas o intrigadas? ¿Creen que InuYasha logre encontrar a Kagome? Espero que el capítulo les gustara y que me den ideas para el traje de Kagome, sigo con la mente seca para eso.

Nota para Taijiya: Preciosa jamas me olvido de lo que digo y si dije que regresare, créeme que lo haré ¡Espérame pronto!


End file.
